criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiko Ellsworth
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Andrew Ellsworth Lorna Ellsworth Andre Ellsworth Shanda Ellsworth Christa Carlo Zen Satya Ellsworth |yearsactive= 1999-present }}Kiko Ellsworth (born Keiko Jamen Ellsworth) is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Stan Johnson in the hit soap opera General Hospital, as well as it's spin-off series General Hospital: Night Shift. Biography Ellsworth was born Keiko Jamen Ellsworth on January 2, 1973, to Andrew and Lorna Ellsworth, at Los Angeles, California. Ellsworth first got into acting at the behest of his friends at a bar that worked he, who suggested that he pursue a career in acting. After taking some acting classes and getting an agent, Ellsworth was soon able to land some auditions and guest roles. Ellsworth's first role came in 1999, when he was cast as Remington in the dramatic series Wasteland. Ellsworth's first major role came in 2000, when he was first cast as Jamal Woods, the street-smart owner of The Bike Shop, for 30 episodes of the spin-off soap opera series Port Charles. Since then, Ellsworth has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Lucifer, Battlefield 4, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Rizzoli & Isles, The Bay, The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath, Lords of the Underworld, Tekken, NCIS, General Hospital, Heroes, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Ellsworth portrayed Daniel Karras, a man who was manipulated into killing his adoptive mother, in the Season Ten episode "Mr. Scratch". Filmography *Twelfth Night (2018) - Antonio *Money Moksha (2017) - Albert (voice) *Lucifer (2016) - Davis Fitzgerald *The E.A.T.S. Community (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *Scream at the Devil (2015) - Officer Ordonez *Underdog Kids (2015) - Karate Teacher *Criminal Minds - "Mr. Scratch" (2015) TV episode - Daniel Karras *KTLA Morning News (2015) - The Voice of Southern California (voice) *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Blix (voice) *Selena, 20 Years Later (2015) - Announcer (voice) *An Abuser's Confession (2015) - Announcer (voice) *The Bay - 4 episodes (2014) - Kinyata Foster *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Tyson Briggs *10 Cent Pistol (2014) - Earl *Who the F*ck Is Uncle Joe? (2013) - Alphonso 'The Napper' *Battlefield 4 (2013) - Various (voice) *It's Not Okay: Family - Campaign PSA (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Body of Proof (2013) - Steve Owen *One Decision Away (2012) - John *Hollywood Heights (2012) - Unknown Character *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) - Bernard Avery *Touch (2012) - Bobby Aresa *Life at the Resort (2011) - Travis *Femme Fatales - 2 episodes (2011) - Detective Carter Judson *The Nine Lives of Chloe King - 3 episodes (2011) - The Rogue *In 30 Minutes (2010) - Franke *Fashion Haus (2010) - Oz *Miami Medical (2010) - Kevin *The Power of Liquor (2010) - Lieutenant Michaels (voice) *Tekken (2010) - Denslow *Staunton Hill (2009) - Boone *Without a Trace (2009) - Bernard Mills *Underground Street Flippers (2009) - The Guru *Heroes (2008) - Echo DeMille *Will to Power (2008) - Malik Thomas *Heroes: Going Postal - 3 episodes (2008) - Echo DeMille *Street Warrior (2008) - Omar Lewis *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Lords of the Underworld (2007) - Nipper *Dexter - 3 episodes (2007) - Bertrand (uncredited) *General Hospital: Night Shift - 3 episodes (2007) - Stan Johnson *General Hospital - 18 episodes (2007) - Stan Johnson *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Nod Commander (voice) *Crossing Jordan (2007) - Detective Parnell *My Boys (2006) - Amad *CSI: Miami (2006) - Jack Hilson *Freddie (2006) - Spider/Shooter *Near Mrs. (2006) - Simon *Cuts - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Loxley *Strong Medicine - 2 episodes (2005) - Will Manning/Carl *Noah's Arc (2005) - Guy *Receiver (2005) - Assailant *Hollywood Vice (2005) - Alphabet *NCIS (2005) - Willie Taylor *Guarding Eddy (2004) - Mike *Half & Half - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Clay *Port Charles - 30 episodes (2000-2003) - Jamal Woods *Bad Boys II (2003) - Blond Dread *Betrayal (2003) - Steve *The Diplomat (2002) - Alex *All or Nothing (2001) - Zane *Redemption (2000) - Devonte *Get Your Stuff (2000) - Blake *Once and Again (2000) - Dean *Wasteland (1999) - Remington 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors